battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Steel
Twisted Steel is a map set to be featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the reveal trailer of the game. The map takes place along the in the northern French countryside during the German https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/news/battlefield-5-twisted-steel-map. Their advance north towards the threatened to encircle the Allies' eastern extent into Belgium, and so a number of defensive lines were set up along the Scheldt, Scarpe and Meuse rivers. A notable feature of the map is a massive, partially collapsed bridge that spans the river and much of the floodplains below. The bridge has been stated by developers to be the largest structure ever modeled in a Battlefield game.https://www.battlefield.com/news/battlefield-5-rotterdam-trailer-breakdown Overview Flag Layout Conquest Conquest is fought between seven flags, only one of which is one the west bank of the river, and with two along the large metal bridge that crosses the map's horizontal center. Equipment Each teams deploys with four tanks, three aircraft and two light vehicles. Deployments Both teams have only a single deployment point. The Germans headquarters is inland from the river's west bank and north of the main road, while the British spawn from the main road at the east end of the bridge. Flags A: Silo The flag closest to the German deployment, and the singular flag on the river's west bank, consists of a farmhouse complex complete with grain silo. Several larger buildings form the outer perimeter of a circular clearing where the flagpole is emplaced, nearer to which are a pair of smaller brick sheds. The flag has an unspecified pre-built stationary weapon in its vicinity. B: Bridge The Bridge flag is suspended above the center of the river on the raised deck of the bridge structure itself, close to the western end. The capture point, and much of the entire length of the platform, is littered with flaming metallic debris - burning tank and aircraft wrecks, collapsed support pillars and overturned supply trucks either condense lines of sight into narrow lanes, or completely obfuscate players from fire along the bridge's length. C: Flooded Farm This small agricultural homestead is on the map's lowest point of elevation, situated at the edge of the marshes within the south-west sector. It is linked to the parallel point of silo by a small stone bridge, and their capture zones are of a similar makeup - a series of mixed size structures set around a clearing, however the encroaching river overflow has turned this central yard into a morass. The flag is located at the corner of a large barn, which can provide overwatch positions against players approaching along the west bridge road or from the Village flag directly north-west - another roadbridge joins the two objectives. A field gun can be constructed to watch the stone bridge road. D: Swamp Much of the map's center north of the Farm has been transformed into swamp by the river's flooding, turning a once heavily forested area into a series of tiny islands partitioned by open, clear stretches of water. The flag is set upon one of these islands, adorned with a thicket of trees and surrounded by shallows, however the large capture zone allows the point to be influenced from adjacent areas. Infantry can struggle in this terrain, left vulnerable to players firing down from the bridge as they wade slowly through the marshland. The terrain is therefore better suited to tanks. E: Sabotage The second bridge-based flag, found in the direct center of the map. The point is located at a collapsed section of the bridge, with the flag itself planted in the earth, and the two separated pieces of decking forming massive ramps up to the remaining elevated span on each side - the flag can be capture from underneath these slanted partitions. In the middle of the capture zone is the remains of a destroyed convoy, with the cluster of vehicle wrecks forming the majority of cover. The flag can be hard to hold due to limited opportunities for fortification, and its vulnerability from lying on low ground. F: Village A small village composed of around a dozen houses and smaller structures is found in the south-east sector of the map. The buildings are organized along short, cramped stretches of streets, with fenced and walled-off gardens to their rears. As the most substantial built-up area on the map, it is well-suited to infantry combat, with the upper storeys of the structures providing ample opportunities for ambushing players in the adjacent tight streets of the interior, and open dirt roads of the approaches. The partitions formed by the building alleyways and dividing walls can cut up lines of sight within the capture radius - fortifications can be built to create further chokepoints. A field gun is positioned somewhere in town. G: Overlook Overlook is found closest to the British deployment along the map's north-east edge. Akin to the Village, the flag consists of a small residential settlement with allotted gardens, at the end of a dirt road, although the edges of the position have been fortified with trench lines, particularly west of the road, which covers the open fields comprising the western approach - the point is named so as the settlement and its earthworks "overlooks" the Swamp found directly west from relative high ground. As a result it can provide solid fighting positions against the exposed adjacent area. Grand Operations Twisted Steel is the first map in the yet-unnamed French Grand Operation, fought over on the first two days, before the battle moves to Arras. In this Operation, German paratroopers are dropped on top of British fortifications along the Escaut to pave the way for the approaching mechanized spearhead. Gallery Concept Art 3 - Battlefield V.jpg|Concept Art Concept Art - Battlefield V.jpg|Concept Art Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 4.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 5.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 7.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 12.png Twisted Metal.jpeg Battlefield V Twisted Steel.gif References Category:Maps of Battlefield V